pokemontowerdefensefandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Wanted shiny eevees !!!
I offered on your garydos and more importantly your shadow victini, account name is presco. Hopefully you'll accept, please and thankyou :) hello i am looking for shiny eevees however i am not gonna decline any good offers. i do NOT accept hacked version pokemon under any circumstances. the lower the level of the eevees the better. quality over quantity meaning 6 commons will not net you a decent one here is my trade list for a more acurate list go to the tc there are shiny staryu's and other pokemon that are not on this list my name there is its a me!!! also please offer there its easier to accept or decline :) im not gonna update this list due to the sheer size of it sorry for that. specials: my reg ratata with reversal in other words a breeding move = TradeID (14f4d0c0bdac40) shiny lv100 nasty plot arcanine = TradeID (14f6f3b61068db) nasty plot can no longer be learned by arcanine or growlithe shiny lv 100 gyarados with flail = TradeID (14f6f52a532866) <= not that special shiny lv1 mew = TradeID (14f60f02c53001) trained commons: reg lv 100 mew = TradeID (14f71cfa97c06c) reg lv 100 missing no = TradeID (14f6f3e4f75413) shiny lv 100 missing no = TradeID (14f721773746bc) shiny's: shiny bulba = TradeID (14f69eb587446e) shiny bulba = TradeID (14f4e1b66a93b0) shiny bulba = TradeID (14f70ddbaec74a) shiny charmander = TradeID (14f7180e988cd9) shiny charmander = TradeID (14f6f52d514b27) shadow squirtle = TradeID (14f719af24a171) shiny squirtle = TradeID (14f72302f280d8) shiny squirtle = TradeID (14f72300d5e905) shiny metapod = TradeID (14f594ab0a2d81) shiny butterfree = TradeID (14f679b0a5c56f) shiny butterfree = TradeID (14f71cf7fc0d0b) shadow ekans = TradeID (14f71dbaada600) shiny pikachu = TradeID (14f72315d21aa3) nidoran f = TradeID (14f54f33a7ac29) nidoran f = TradeID (14f53d41c6120d) nidoran f = TradeID (14f708cba5fa1f) nidoran f = TradeID (14f612800cdce0) nidoran f = TradeID (14f708cbe4c95d) nidoran f = TradeID (14f5fa4220cae6) nidoran f = TradeID (14f5a8e8c99d84) nidoran f = TradeID (14f57a46970176) nidoran f = TradeID (14f57a47d39e15) nidoran f = TradeID (14f5fe2354ad84) shiny nidorina = TradeID (14f53d4298e277) shiny nidorina = TradeID (14f61280ba969c) shiny nidorina = TradeID (14f708cc6d3d49) shiny nidorina = TradeID (14f708cc2d58af) shiny nidorina = TradeID (14f5a00d2bfc02) shiny nidorina = TradeID (14f60b110c38ef) shiny nidorina = TradeID (14f53d433b4705) shiny nidorina = TradeID (14f55261acc43f) shiny nidorina = TradeID (14f5fa428d5891) shiny nidoran m = TradeID (14f7355bb66434) shiny nidorino = TradeID (14f5fa448b2b96) shiny nidorino = TradeID (14f70d12d5cb59) shiny nidorino = TradeID (14f5526223df5f) shiny vulpix = TradeID (14f5639c1c2e78) shiny vulpix = TradeID (14f57d56b98d5e) shiny vulpix = TradeID (14f553b8a5c75b) shiny vulpix = TradeID (14f5bfac51e35f) shiny vulpix = TradeID (14f5bfabdd0ba6) shiny ninetales = TradeID (14f58ba936d2c7) shiny zubat = TradeID (14f6253da1d32c) shiny paras = TradeID (14f53d44ab605c) shiny paras = TradeID (14f516dfe12410) shiny paras = TradeID (14f53d43e6411c) shiny paras = TradeID (14f7355f358e21) shiny paras = TradeID (14f708cd0e90ee) shiny paras = TradeID (14f7355ee46752) shiny paras = TradeID (14f60efc5b8c5a) shiny paras = TradeID (14f5fe255d55f2) shiny paras = TradeID (14f54e5dbceb96) shiny paras = TradeID (14f57a4834a923) shiny parasect = TradeID (14f6bb7143abcd) shiny venonat = TradeID (14f706b2db8fac) shiny venonat = TradeID (14f55262bcbd83) shiny venonat = TradeID (14f7355f731fa2) shiny venomoth = TradeID (14f706b31763c1) shiny meowth = TradeID (14f6bb71982114) shiny psyduck = TradeID (14f5fe24265e27) shiny psyduck = TradeID (14f708cd7bf8ba) shiny psyduck = TradeID (14f61050e3bf7c) shiny psyduck = TradeID (14f55df9a0f175) shiny mankey = TradeID (14f516e0ad7ea9) shiny mankey = TradeID (14f5680998b8e8) shiny growlithe = TradeID (14f74e52644072) shiny poliwag = TradeID (14f5a6edbdb493) shiny poliwag = TradeID (14f516b0ea42a2) shiny poliwag = TradeID (14f536653d9d9a) shiny poliwag = TradeID (14f71cf86abaa5) shiny poliwag = TradeID (14f53665ce10ed) shiny alakazam = TradeID (14f71cf9a9d467) shadow machop = TradeID (14f631890a7750) shiny victreebel = TradeID (14f6f87b2772ac) shiny golem = TradeID (14f7355fbb7a70) shiny ponyta = TradeID (14f466cfc9b904) shiny ponyta = TradeID (14f555747ee999) shiny ponyta = TradeID (14f5bb20c0e233) shiny ponyta = TradeID (14f590403a5e89) shiny ponyta = TradeID (14f56188bc49bf) shiny ponyta = TradeID (14f45246c5abb1) shiny rapidash = TradeID (14f564012965f7) shiny slowpoke = TradeID (14f5fa432d29f6) shiny slowpoke = TradeID (14f708cdd29e18) shiny magnemite = TradeID (14f60faa639873) shiny magneton = TradeID (14f6f5259514e6) shiny farfetch'd = TradeID (14f6e16988d838) shiny doduo = TradeID (14f54e5e5c0082) shiny dodrio = TradeID (14f552644bb592) reg seel = TradeID (14f3ea03677b77) shiny grimer = TradeID (14f56189891c11) shiny grimer = TradeID (14f6f3b7130ce3) shiny grimer = TradeID (14f5618a0068cd) shiny grimer = TradeID (14f55572fa67f6) shiny grimer = TradeID (14f524377c31ef) shiny grimer = TradeID (14f71cf8fea0b2) shiny grimer = TradeID (14f5bb20273722) shiny muk = TradeID (14f5639c907388) shiny muk = TradeID (14f594ac66a8eb) shiny muk = TradeID (14f520367bcc3d) shiny shellder = TradeID (14f55265d6cc55) shiny shellder = TradeID (14f52b54fbe5a8) shiny shellder = TradeID (14f552655549ac) shiny shellder = TradeID (14f516b222124c) shiny shellder = TradeID (14f3ff080c4b34) shiny gastly = TradeID (14f59040b21def) shiny gastly = TradeID (14f594abbf21d0) shadow gengar = TradeID (14f6f52b24e0ae) shiny krabby = TradeID (14f735606a2c76) shiny krabby = TradeID (14f679afb41c14) shiny krabby = TradeID (14f60efb2ecbac) shiny krabby = TradeID (14f5a8e99b12f4) shiny voltorb = TradeID (14f5a6f03044f7) shadow voltorb = TradeID (14f734df497f1f) shiny execute = TradeID (14f706b3b3aeed) shiny execute = TradeID (14f45248073270) shiny execute = TradeID (14f73560b83c78) shiny execute = TradeID (14f706b355859e) shiny execute = TradeID (14f73561369e4f) shiny execute = TradeID (14f516e164044a) shiny execute = TradeID (14f53d4754d894) shiny execute = TradeID (14f5a8ea60b161) shiny execute = TradeID (14f60b1269c711) shiny execute = TradeID (14f61282176e51) shiny execute = TradeID (14f6253e3551f2) shiny execute = TradeID (14f708ce34381c) shiny execute = TradeID (14f55266debb74) shiny execute = TradeID (14f5fe24d2ea92) shiny execute = TradeID (14f73561041b0c) shiny execute = TradeID (14f54f34164448) shiny executor = TradeID (14f53d83367c79) shiny hitmonlee = TradeID (14f4011b90baff) shiny hitmonlee = TradeID (14f577db8d4e6e) shiny hitmonchan = TradeID (14f577dc31d1e1) shiny weezing = TradeID (14f5fb387973e7) shiny weezing = TradeID (14f526e9207751) shiny rhyhorn = TradeID (14f57a49863eaa) shiny rhyhorn = TradeID (14f5526747d615) shiny rhyhorn = TradeID (14f53d48386a69) shiny rhyhorn = TradeID (14f54e5ef86204) shiny rhyhorn = TradeID (14f723465f0b8c) shiny chansey = TradeID (14f723c719427b) shiny chansey = TradeID (14f723be04df64) shiny chansey = TradeID (14f747b67d3a75) shiny tangela = TradeID (14f53690a5f412) shadow tangela = TradeID (14f5f686a9b8b4) shiny kangaskhan = TradeID (14f723abd32de4) shiny horsea = TradeID (14f577cbe1e068) shiny horsea = TradeID (14f52b56e4f60a) shiny horsea = TradeID (14f52b57e7813d) shiny horsea = TradeID (14f4233ed26fdc) shiny goldeen = TradeID (14f56401bbe989) shiny goldeen = TradeID (14f74d97089943) shiny goldeen = TradeID (14f5a56c6c45c6) shiny goldeen = TradeID (14f3e41fa025c3) shiny goldeen = TradeID (14f52b5a684599) shiny goldeen = TradeID (14f55574fdc7f2) shiny seaking = TradeID (14f423bafec743) shadow staryu = TradeID (14f717fb171bad) shiny pinsir = TradeID (14f5bb23e66400) shiny magikarp = TradeID (14f516b36e92b2) shiny magikarp = TradeID (14f6f3ba0eadca) shadow eevee = TradeID (14f7599f511f29) shiny ditto = TradeID (14f423bca0d98b) shiny porygon = TradeID (14f719b0483b80) shiny omanyte = TradeID (14f4c076e4fcec) shadow omanyte = TradeID (14f5f686e1cf44) shiny kabuto = TradeID (14f516b2d2b8bc) shiny dratini = TradeID (14f708cf23071e) shiny dratini = TradeID (14f723454a8b83) shadow dratini = TradeID (14f675a552629f) shadow victini = TradeID (14f7479c0b0447)